1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer system comprising a printer controller and a printer connected to each other by a bus. The printer controller and the printer each accepts data transmitted thereto when device identification data assigned thereto agrees with transmission destination identifying data accompanying the transmitted data. The present invention further relates to the printer and printer controller that construct the printer system. The present invention relates to a method of controlling the operation of the printer system, a method of controlling the operation of the printer and a method of controlling the operation of the printer controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parallel communication using a Centronics interface or an SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) and serial communication using an RS232C, RS422 or USB (Universal Serial Bus) are utilized to transmit image data from a printer controller to a printer. In a case where a plurality of devices are connected to a communication passage (path) (irrespective of whether the passage is a line or a bus), device identification data is assigned to each of devices and data to be transmitted is accompanied with transmission destination identifying data which is usually the same as the device identification data. The device identification data for each device must be different from one another.